dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BigBangOverlordBuster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yukio/Gallery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Netherith (talk) 05:11, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Character Secrets Pages Hey Buster, just letting you know that the images you posted on the Other Species page were fan made and not official, so I had to remove them. Nothing personal it's a quality issue. Thanks for contributions. LordGoatKing (talk) 06:26, October 18, 2015 (UTC) You do not need to apologize for the posts you made you were just posting what you though was right. I personaly enjoyed them. I just wanted to let you know why they were removed as some wiki editors take it the wrong way when their edits are removed. But I'm glad you understand. Please keep up the good work! LordGoatKing (talk) 21:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Guide to using DMM Method 1: Cookies Changing Cookie changing is best if you don't have amazing internet. It will make it so just DMM thinks you're in Japan (That's how DMM.com checks if you're in Japan btw. They just check what cookies your browser is on lol). It can be a little finicky and the easiest method will utilize chrome. For cookie changing there is a manual way or an app way. Manual way is way annoying and you have to do it every time you want to play, so I would suggest you just look up called KC3改in the google chrome web store. (Click on apps --> web store --> type in search "KC3" and it should pop up.) It's a program used for playing Kantai but can be used to browse and play through the rest of the DMM games as well. Once you install it it should pop up in the upper right hand corner of your chrome: http://puu.sh/lrZIk/7021a198b1.jpg (Didn't really want to upload a pointless picture so just click the link to see) If that's there, then you should just be able to access DMM without any problems, but on the safe side clear your history and '''your previous cookies just in case. If it still does not work, you can check under settings and scroll until you see: http://puu.sh/lrZxZ/076dfefa92.png You can click on the box to check it. It should work then. '''Method 2: VPN If all else fails, or if your internet is just strong enough, you can always use VPN. Basically you just need to go download a VPN. I use Softether VPN. https://www.softether.org/5-download Once you download it (It's free and not virus riddled) run it and pick a Japanese server (any will do, but not all of them work well so just keep trying until you get one that works). Note: both of these will allow you to play any game on DMM, not just Monmusu online. So feel free to use this method to play w/e else you want with the exception of Monster hunter Frontier G. Capcom has better internet security and actually checks your IP so only the way to play that will be to use a VPN. Papi you hate Papi?!?!? she's my favorite character!